Dead Frontier: Outpost Attack
by Spicynoodlez
Summary: My first fan fiction, Based on the most excellent online zombie survival MMORPG Dead frontier.
1. Chapter 1: A Mysterious Meeting

Chapter 1: The attack

The morning had begun like any day at nastya's holdout. The outpost's air raid siren had gone off, alerting the survivor's that the zombies were swarming towards the outpost and that they must begin defending. However, this time, the swarms were more like waves, with the zombies running towards the outpost with such ferocity that all the early morning looters had been killed. They came though the junkyard, clambering over the ruined cars and industrial rubble like insects, forcing all the outpost guards to retreat. All the snipers on the rooftop approach had no hope but watch as the army of infected dashed past, heading straight for the main gate. both groups hit the main gate into the outpost like a ton of bricks, causing the wall to fall instantaneously.

That was Ryder woke up.

Hearing the screams of the civilians down in the outpost's marketplace Ryder looked out the window of his small room. Everywhere he looked the zombies were tearing people apart and devouring their flesh. They were even attacking the sniper's nests, giving the survivors down below no hope at all. Ryder quickly dressed in his regular clothes, shoved his armour on and grabbed his M1 Garand, holstered his desert eagle and strapped his sabre on and ran down the short flight of stairs, or he would of if he didn't run into a girl on the way down.

"Ouch, watch where you're going!" she said. "Sorry" Ryder replied. As he stood up and helped the girl up, he noticed she was wearing a grey beret, a green tank top and some blue jeans similar in style to the ones that Ryder was wearing. But what really caught his eye was the M60 that she had strapped to her back and the thousands of bullets she had bandolier style across her front. "Holy...SHIT! We're the heck did you get that thing?" Ryder said with a shocked expression on his face. "Oh, this thing? I have ten of these old things." she replied casually. "No way! How? Where?" Ryder asked with the same humorous facial expression. "At the outpost armoury" she said even more casually, as if she was getting bored. "Wait" Ryder stopped her "the only person with access to the outpost's armoury is... nastya" he stammered out. "Yeah, that's right, I'm nastya. Know if you'll excuse me, I have to save outpost from crumbling to dust" she then took off up the stairs, leaving Ryder stunned behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: Defend!

Ryder couldn't believe it. He had just met nastya. The person that had created the holdout, saved thousands, maybe millions, of lives. He didn't even know someone that had met her, and he had just bumped into her on the stairs. However a more important matter required attending to: the fact the outpost was being ripped to shreds by the infected. He quickly continued down the stairs, but being a little more carefully this time to avoid hitting another person.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs seemed like an eternity, but he finally reached the door to the main courtyard. Ryder took a deep breath, and then kicked the door open. Rifle in hand, he charged into the area and found a group of three survivors of the massacre fighting of the hoards standing on top of a burnt out school bus. The zombies were trying to climb the bus in an effort to reach them, so Ryder fired a few shots into the zombie's heads to stop them and called out to the group.

"Hey, mind if I join you up there?" he asked. "Not at all" one of the less busy ones called back. Ryder ran to the hood of the bus, scrambled up and joined the group. Using his sabre, Ryder slashed at the undead trying to climb the bus and while he had some breathing room fired his Deagle at approaching zombies with deadly accuracy.

After roughly an hour of zombie ass-kicking, all that was left was a mountain of corpses and four exhausted zombie killers. Ryder told them about his meeting with nastya earlier and they all agreed she must have been heading to her personal fort.

Ryder had heard a lot of rumours about that fort. While down buying food at the market people continuously pointed out random buildings high upon in the holdout and claimed them to be the fort. Others said that it continued mysterious and powerful weapons such as a pistol that never runs out of ammo. But Ryder just ignored those rumours and thought of them as abouslute bull. But today, anything is possible. After all, the place he had called home for the past few years had nearly been ruined, and most of people, while just days before people kept saying how impossible something like this could happen. With the group following, they all started walking to the fort.


	3. Chapter 3: One Big Problem

Chapter 3: A big problem

Ryder pushed back through the door to the stair case with his three new friends in tow. It seemed the entire outpost had been wiped out, as corpses of both humans and zombies littered the area, as if a huge battle had happened but ended in a stalemate, nobody winning and nobody losing.

After reaching the very top of the outpost Ryder checked his special map of the holdout. "There's an unmarked building just down this hall" he explained to the others. "If this fort exists, I'll bet that it's there." The others agreed (Ryder was quite happy with the fact that they were letting him lead the way) and they began to walk into the long hallway.

Just a few metres in, Ryder signalled for the others to stop moving forward. He then listened carefully. He could hear a roaring noise, a faint one, but roaring nonetheless. However, the noise was getting louder and louder, and in just a few seconds it was now ear piercingly loud. Ryder pulled his binoculars out of his bag and looked out of a makeshift window and saw it: a behemoth, tearing apart the holdout!

It hadn't noticed them, so Ryder borrowed one of the other survivor's grenade launcher and waited. Soon the behemoth was straight under a house overhanging the marketplace, so Ryder shot at the house (while praying no one was inside). The grenade sailed in a perfect arc and hit the support beams of the structure, causing it to fall straight onto the huge red beast, killing it instantly. However, Ryder had neglected one small issue: the hoards of zombies that follow behemoths like minions. But soon enough, he had remembered, and told the others to start running for their lives!


End file.
